


Epilogus iugis - Scorpius

by Avon7



Series: Epilogus iugis [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avon7/pseuds/Avon7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius leaves for Hogwarts. AU depending on your definition of canon. I'm playing in JK Rowling's universe, of course.  Part two of the Epilogus iugis universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilogus iugis - Scorpius

**Author's Note:**

> Epilogus iugis is a connected set of short pieces.
> 
> I’m using purely book canon. JK Rowling did write an article later on that makes my universe AU if you count it as canon. I don’t, so my Percy’s wife is not her Percy’s wife etc.
> 
>  
> 
> Scorpius is Draco Malfoy’s son. He is a first year.
> 
> That’s canon – it’s in epilogue of HP and the Deathly Hallows. Percy is also shown to be on Platform 9 ¾.  
> Frederick is the son of Percy Weasley. He is a second year.  
> He is purely my invention.

Tendrils of mist seemed to cling to his father, obscuring his face and making his voice seem to come from a long way away.   Scorpius shivered in his new robes and wished suddenly he could clutch at his mother’s hand as someone’s small brother did at the doorway to the carriage.  She would be surprised though and his father would be ashamed. _He_ was ashamed of the cold fear that clung to him as closely as the mist. His father was talking again and he tried to listen.

“You’ll be all right in Slytherin. Stay away from Gryffindor and Potter and all those Weasleys.  Study hard, make the most of your chances…” his father paused and looked at him almost helplessly.

Scorpius nodded. Anything, if his father would stop looking so worried and his mother would take off that frozen mask she had worn since his father had announced he would be going to Hogwarts rather than Durmstrang.  Surely in Slytherin he would belong.

The platform was emptying. Only one or two students still struggled to get trunks aboard the train or hung back for a last few words with parents.  Doors slammed up and down the platform and the sound echoed through the mist. Scorpius looked up at his parents and tried to find something to say. His mother brushed a kiss across his cheek and began to walk back the way they had come, head held determinedly high.  His father bent down and gave him a quick and unexpected hug.  Scorpius hugged back just as hard, trying not to cry.  Draco pushed some money into his hand and whispered, “Neville Longbottom  - herbology.  He’s a fool but he’ll never hold your parentage against you.”

Suddenly, Draco was standing again, hands in his overcoat’s pockets, looking as distant as ever. Giving his son a sharp nod, he turned and walked away. Scorpius watched them go and then realised with a start that the train noise had moved from a low rumble to an impatient huffing that filled the entire platform with clouds of steam.  Panicked, he began to wheel his trunk towards the train, his owl’s cage swinging in his other hand. A student appeared in the carriage doorway– tall, thin, red-headed and wearing impeccable robes.

“They won’t leave us here,” said Frederick, “even if we wish they would.”

 He took the handle of Scorpius’s trunk and hauled it on.

 


End file.
